


Meeting Once Again

by LovesWifi



Series: Wifi Reveals [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blushing, Cheating, Dating, Declaetion of Love, F/M, Family Fluff, Finishes writing at 12:15, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Identity Reveal, Interview, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, One-Shot, Original Character(s), Relationship Problems, Suggestive Themes, Talking, Tomato Head, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, single parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesWifi/pseuds/LovesWifi
Summary: What happens when Nathaniel cheats on Marinette? Marinette runs away with her kids and gets a divorce. Now that she is single what will Adrien do about it? I swear this is better then the summary. Hope you enjoy. -Wifi





	Meeting Once Again

**Author's Note:**

> So this started out with Hugo being Nathan's son. Plus their identity travel to all of Paris, but that change when I accidentally deleted it. Lol.

Thirteen years after the super duo had met and defeated Stone Heart. Ten years since they had defeated Hawkmoth. Seven years since Marinette got married and started her family. 

"Hey Nathan I'm meeting up with a friend tonight. Could you put the kids to bed?" Marinette asked putting on her shoes. 

"Yeah Mon Cherie," Nathaniel said then closed the door behind her. 

After he put the kids to bed and they had been asleep for fifteen minutes. There had been a knock at the door. 

When he opened it he was met with the eyes he recently started to fall in love with. 

"Baby you ready?" Chloe asked. 

"As I'll ever be. We are going to do it on the couch," Nathaniel said. 

"Nathan I don't care were we get down," Chloe said taking off her shirt and skirt. 

Marinette had just ducked into an alleyway. She then transformed. She had recently got a message to meet up with Chat on the Eiffel Tower. 

The Meeting

"Chat long time no see!" Ladybug said with a grin. 

"Hey my Lady! I've missed you. I didn't think that you were going to come," Chat said bowing and then kissed her hand. 

"Why'd you call this meeting?" Ladybug asked. 

"Can't a best friend just want to meet up?" Chat asked. 

"There is always a catch," She said still smiling. 

"I want to know who you are," Chat said then added. "Also I want to catch up with you, Spots."

"Ok, I'm Marinette Kurtzberg," she said. 

"I'm Adrien Agreste," he said. "Marinette How couldn't I see that. Now I'm to late. You are married to the Tomato head."

"He was always my second choice. The only reason I stay with him is because of our children. I always wanted to be with you," Marinette said sitting down. "Louis is four, and Emma is five."

"Those are beautiful names," Adrien said rubbing her back. 

"He's been so distant lately," She cried. 

"I know My Lady, you are going to be fine," Adrien said rubbing her back. "I'll always be there."

One Month Later

"Marinette, I messed up big this time," Nathaniel said. 

"What's up Nathan?" Marinette asked in a hushed tone because the kids were in bed. 

"I... knocked... up Chloe," Nathaniel winced. 

"NATHANIEL! How could you?!?" she screamed. 

Emma cracked up the door to see her mom's face red. Louis's face popped out the door next to hers. 

"It's not my fault I haven't had sex with you in I don't know three months!" He screamed. 

"I don't know maybe because I don't have time. I have two kids, work, and now a divorce to go through. That gives you no reason to knock up a girl especially Chloe!" Marinette yelled then went into the kid's room. "Emma and Louis please put on your shoes."

"Where are you going?" Nathaniel asked as he followed her into the living room. 

"Nino and Alya's, my parents, or Adrien's" Marinette said packing up some of the kids stuff. 

He grabbed her wrist and spun her around. Then said. "You are still my wife. These are still my children. You can't just get up and leave. Especially if you are going to Adrien's"

"I'm divorcing you!" Marinette screamed. Louis started to scream. 

Nathaniel slapped her. Her hand went straight to her face. 

"Tikki spots on!" Marinette said then grabbed the bag. "Emma, Louis in here now!" 

"Marinette I'm so sorry," Nathaniel said. 

"Go say that to your baby mama," Marinette said then put Emma on her back and held Louis to her side and flung her yo-yo out the window. "Be out of my house by the weekend you have two days or I sue you." 

"Mommy will you and daddy be ok?" Louis asked. 

They were sitting on a roof top somewhere in Paris. She had to take a break, because she had two kids with her. 

"No, we are going to be staying with Grandma and Grandpa for a bit. Maybe even Aunt Alya and Uncle Nino's," Ladybug said. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah," Louis and Emma say before she drops down into an alley to detransform. 

She continues the rest of the way on foot. Now Louis and Emma are walking. 

"Mom, Dad, it's me," Marinette says walking in. 

"Marinette dear. What are you doing here?" Sabine asked. 

"Can we stay here for two days?" Marinette cried. 

"What's the matter, honey?" Tom asked. 

"Nathaniel knocked up Chloe!" Marinette sobbed into Tom's shirt. 

"Of course dear," Sabine said. "I knew he was no good. I knew you should of waited for Adrien."

"Not the time Mom," Marinette said sobbing harder.

"Grandma, I'm tired," Emma said. 

"Lets go, Pumpkin," Tom said taking her upstairs to Marinette's old room. 

Emma and Louis slept on her chase, and Marinette slept on her bed. 

Then Next Day

Marinette: Can we meet up at the park? My parents said they would watch Emma and Louis. 

Alya: Sure, how come Nathaniel isn't watching them?

Nino: Isn't he supposed to watch them.? Oh yeah we'll be there. 

Marinette: He is supposed to be. 

Adrien: I'll be there my Lady. Anything for you.

Nino: Dude, she is married. 

Marinette: Not for long. Just be at the park for an explanation. 

At the Park

"Hey, thanks for meeting me here," Marinette said. 

"Bugaboo what happened. Why have you been crying?" Adrien asked rubbing her back. 

Adrien nor Marinette noticed a blonde monster walk into the park. 

"Wow! Marinette Kurtzberg, cheating on her wonderful husband," Chloe sneered. 

"Did you loose your baby daddy? If you find him tell him he better be out of my house by Saturday. Or I get a lawsuit," Marinette said standing up. 

"But you are talking to my baby daddy," Chloe said with a smirk. 

"Adrien did you or did you not knock up Chloe. Or was it my dirty cheating husband, tomato head," Marinette questioned. 

"Your rotten tomato head," Adrien said. 

"Even if he is out of my house, Chloe, I am still getting a lawsuit cause he slapped me," Marinette said. 

"It's official I'm gonna kill him," Adrien said standing up. 

"Sorry guys that we are late," Nino said pushing Chloe out of the way. 

"Guys be careful Chloe is caring mans worst mistake," Marinette said. 

"What do you mean?" Alya asked. 

"My soon to be ex husband knocked her up," Marinette said. "I'm getting a divorce."

"Oh my poor Marinette. You are going to be a single mom at twenty-eight," Marinette said crushing her in a hug. 

There was a bing then Marinette looked down to see who texted her. Then said. "Hey guys Louis just woke up from his nap and he is bored. Want to hear the easiest way to entertain the kids." 

"Yeah how?" Nino and Alya ask. 

"Just go out for a swing. The kids love it," Marinette said. 

"You take them to the park and push them on the swings?" Alya asked. 

"Yeah it's really relaxing," Adrien said then sighed. "Do you want me to take one of the kids so it is easier for you?" 

"Yeah thanks a lot," Marinette said smiling. "Bye you guys see you later."

"Bye, call me if you need anything!" Alya said waving bye. After the two had left the park Alya said to Nino. "Placing bets how much you want to bet they are dating by the end of the year. I'm placing forty five." (Btw it's July.)

"Deal, fifty on it for me," Nino said. "I think they'll be dating in three months."

"I'll get Sabine and Tom in on this," She said dialing there number. 

She explained everything and Tom was down for fifty-five at seven months. Sabine was down for sixty at in the first two months after being divorced. 

The Dupain-Cheng's House

"Thank you Alya," Sabine said hanging up. "Hey honey. Hey Adrien. What a surprise," she said with a knowing grin. 

"We are going to take Emma and Louis for a run," Marinette explained. 

"Emma, Louis, come here!" Marinette said. 

"Coming Mama," they said. Once they were in the room Emma said. "It's you! What are you doing here?"

"I saw a picture of him in mommy's old room!" Louis said. 

The super duo flushed at the boys words. 

"Adrien is here to help me," Marinette said. "Is it ok if they call you Adrien?"

"Yeah it's fine," Adrien said then thought 'I would like if they were to call me daddy, but I didn't marry her.'

"You guys ready? Adrien is going to take Emma and I'm going to take Louis," Marinette said. 

"Tikki, is there anyway that I can transform with them?" Marinette asked opening her purse. 

"Tikki!" The children squealed once they saw her. 

"Tikki, want a cookie before you transform. Adrien what does yours eat?" Sabine asked. 

"I eat camembert cheese," Plagg said flying out of Adrien's shirt. 

"Plagg?!?" Adrien exclaimed, no one knew who he was except for Marinette. 

"Don't worry my parents know I'm Ladybug, and these little cuties know also," Marinette said pinching their cheeks. Then standing back up she said. "This is Emma and this is Louis."

"Hey Emma, Louis," Adrien said leaning down giving them a fist bump.

"You guys ready?" Marinette asked. The kids nodded in response. 

She then proceeded to pick up Louis and put him on her back. Adrien did the same, but with Emma. They transformed, Emma was transformed into wearing a little Ladybug costume. Louis came out wearing a Chat Noir costume.

The only thing different about the little Chat Noir was his midnight hair. Louis's eyes were an aqua. 

Emma's hair was also the midnight hair. She also had the blue bell eyes that Chat had fallen in love with. 

The kids babbled about their day, the superheroes, and their daddy. Every time they brought up their dad, a pain went through Chat. 

They had almost got away clean until, Alya had appeared at the bottom of the building they were sitting on. 

"Ladybug! Chat Noir! Can I have a interview?" She screamed from the sidewalk. 

"Yeah one second!" Ladybug replied then said to Louis and Emma. "She is not your aunt right now, ok?" 

They nodded then Ladybug dropped down and picked up Alya. When they were back on the roof Alya took out her phone. 

"Are those your kids?" She asked pointing at the mini versions on their back. 

"I'm their mom," Ladybug answered. 

"Hey! I'm Kitten!" Louis said waving at the camera. 

"Hi! I'm Littlebug!" She said joining her brother. 

"Hello! Aren't you guys married though?" Alya asked. 

"No, mommy is married to daddy for seven years!" Littlebug said. 

"Yeah, but now they are breaking up. Daddy loves another person," Kitten said. 

"Littlebug! Kitten!" Ladybug said. 

"What about you Chat?" Alya asked directing the camera to him. 

"I'm single, but I like someone," Chat said with a rosy blush appearing under his mask. 

"Who may that be?" Alya asked zooming in on him. 

"Can't say," Chat said smugly. 

"Is it mommy?" Kitten asked excitedly.

"I'm not saying!" Chat said. 

"Ok thank you Alya for all the questions," Ladybug said standing up. 

"So all you LadyNoir shippers. Ladybug was married now divorced, Chat likes someone that may or may not be Ladybug. There is hope. Thanks for watching, Alya out!" She said closing. "Bye and thank you Ladybug and Chat Noir. Oh yeah bye Kitten and Littlebug." 

"Bye Aunt Alya!" They said then were greeted by a glare from the duo. 

"Aunt?" Alya questioned then looked at the four. "Marinette? Adrien? Louis? Emma?"

"Who?" Ladybug and Chat Noir say together. They looked calm on the outside, but on the inside they were freaking out. 

"Mama she is talking about you and the blonde boy that was at Grandma and Grandpa's earlier. 

"Emma, Louis, you weren't to call her aunt remember we just had this conversation," Ladybug said throwing her hands in the air. 

"I knew about you being Ladybug, Marinette," Alya said then paused. "How didn't I realize Adrien was Chat Noir is the real question."

"How did you find me out?" Ladybug asked sitting back down. 

"Well when the city was under evacuation during the last battle I saw you running into a alleyway. I was running over to the alley when Ladybug came out," Alya explained. 

"I knew I should of gone in the building and out the other side," Ladybug said smacking her head. 

"Mommy I'm tired," Littlebug said from Chat's back. 

"We are going to head out soon Princess," Chat said. . 

She then picked up Alya and then dropped back down to the cement sidewalk. 

"Bye Alya talk to you over lunch tomorrow. I might have them with me," Marinette said. 

"Bring them, I love them," Alya said pinching Louis's cheek. 

That night everyone slept nicely. Especially Marinette knowing she was going home. 

The Next Morning 

"Kids we are going home!" Marinette said in a sing-song voice. 

"Yeah. Will we see daddy?" Louis asked. 

"Kids you will have to forget about daddy. He is starting a family with someone else," Marinette said. 

"Oh so he doesn't love us?" Emma asked looking down at the ground. 

"Yes and no, he loves you guys. He doesn't love me anymore," Marinette said. 

"Bye my sweets," Sabine said giving hugs good bye. 

"Mom when I go to court will you watch them?" She asked. 

"Of course sweetheart," Sabine said kissing her cheek. 

A Couple Months Later

(A/N just warning you in advance I know nothing about divorcing. I'm just a teen and my parents are married.)

Marinette and Nathaniel went to court. Nathaniel wanted nothing to do with the kids anymore, because Chloe was now four months pregnant. 

Chloe and Nathaniel had decided once the child was born they would get married. 

Emma and Louis went to school. Nathaniel moved out of her house. They decided it would be easier for their kids if they didn't have to deal with a move and divorce. 

Adrien had grown on the kids more and more because Marinette and Adrien hung out more often. 

They had once again became best friends. Adrien wanted more, but he wasn't confident enough to tell her that he loves her. 

Marinette loved Adrien she even admitted it to Adrien when they had met up three months ago. She didn't want to admit it to him again though, because she was a mother of two. How would that affect there life?

Well they couldn't admit it to each other until one fateful day when Adrien had come over to help her with the kids. 

Marinette had just gotten up to answer the door. Already knowing who it was, so she was grinning. She had purposely called him to come over fifteen minutes early, so they could talk. 

"Hey, Marinette," Adrien said kissing her knuckle. 

"Hey, Adrien. I actually called you to come over early so we could talk," she said. 

"Good cause I've been wanting to talk to you for about a week now," Adrien said. 

"Do you want to go first then?" She asked sitting down on the counter. 

"Sure," He said then breathed in and out. "So you know how I said in Alya's last interview how I liked someone?"

"Yeah," Marinette nodded then patted the space next to her. 

He hopped up then continued. "Well I was talking about you." 

"Oh thank god," Marinette said relieved. 

"What?" He said looking over at her cocking his head to the side. 

"Well you now the night on the roof. The first time. Well you were always my first choice and still are," She said. 

Adrien reached over and cupped her cheek. She then leaned up and kissed him. 

Alya burst through the door with Nino behind then paused. At this point Adrien had jumped off the counter. 

"Well this is an interesting sight," Nino said patting Adrien's back. "Alya pay up."

"You have to split it with Sabine also," Alya said sticking out her tongue at him. 

"So, care to explain why you guys burst into my house? And were you guys betting on me and Adrien?" Marinette said jumping off the counter calmly. 

"Well I want to hear what's happening here," Alya said. "Oh the reason I came here was for you to meet my fiancé." Then pulled Nino to her side.

"Congrats girl!" Marinette said hugging her. 

"I'm gonna be your best man, right?" Adrien said placing a hand on his shoulder. 

"No, I'm going to get Chat Noir, of course it's you!" Nino said sarcastically then he slugged his arm. 

"Well I win either way!" Adrien said with a grin. 

"Dude, you are Chat Noir," Nino questioned. 

"Alya you never told Nino?" Adrien asked. 

"No now tell us why you are smooching on the counter," Alya said. 

So everyone sat down on the couch and they explained. Five minutes into the story Emma came out with Louis two minutes behind her. 

After the story was over Alya called up Sabine and Tom and told them the great news. Sabine was happy so was Nino they split the money. 

"Thanks bro! Easiest 105 euros I ever made!" Nino said slapping his back. 

"Yeah, I still can't believe you bet on us!" Adrien deadpanned. 

"Yeah I'm the worst," Nino said sarcastically.

"Bye girl!" Alya said hugging Marinette. She then hugged her niece and nephew. 

"Bye," Marinette said as Adrien was saying bye to Nino. 

"Mommy and Adrien are getting together," Emma and Louis clapped. 

"Uh... yeah," Adrien stammered. 

"I never heard you ask, Chaton," She said poking the bridge of his nose. 

"Would you be the Ladybug to my Chat Noir?" He asked. 

"Of course, Chaton!" Marinette said smashing her lips to his. 

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww!" Louis and Emma said clapping. 

Each passing day they fell harder for each other. After three months of dating Adrien moved in with her. Four months later Adrien and Marinette stood on the top of the Eiffel Tower. 

"Marinette, Ladybug. Will you be my bad to your good? The Ladybug to my Chat Noir. The ying to my yang. The morning to my night. Will you marry me?" Adrien said getting down on one knee. 

"Of course Chaton. I thought you would never ask!" Marinette said kissing him. 

Four months later, in beautiful white silk dress, and a black tux. I do's were said. 

1 year a beautiful baby boy was born. With his golden halo, and his emerald green eyes. The baby boy's name was Hugo. 

Emma and Louis quickly excepted their dad and their brother. They moved into a bigger house and left all the memories of Nathaniel there. 

Marinette became the head designer at the Agreste Fashion Line. Adrien still once in awhile modeled for his wife, and so did his kids. Adrien followed his dream of becoming a physics teacher at an university. They never thought of Nathaniel anymore, and they were happier that way.

This was how they were meant to be, a happy family

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was worth the wait. Was it better then the summary? Thanks for reading! Lots of Loves! -Wifi


End file.
